The Metamorphosis
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: AU. He doesn't want to admit it out loud, but he would do anything for her. Just like how he knows that she would do the same for him. She had changed him in an unexpected way and yet, he couldn't say that he hates her for it. But loving her was a sign of weakness. And he was anything but weak. It was a good thing that she could fight for herself well enough. Klaus/Fem!Harry


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to LanWu, her/his deviantart is lanwu.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, Dark!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta and English isn't my mother language therefore please endure with some of mistakes and errors that the authoress made. Also, this story is a really really long one-shot so be prepared for getting a headache and eyesores. This one-shot is a gift for XxBubbleGirlxX for her 100th review in my other story, _Dreams and Disasters_. Hope you enjoy it :)

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. He doesn't want to admit it out loud, but he would do anything for her. Just like how he knows that she would do the same for him. She had changed him in an unexpected way and yet, he couldn't say that he hates her for it. But loving her was a sign of weakness. And he was anything but weak. It was a good thing that she could fight for herself well enough. After all, with the kind of reputation he has, it won't surprise him at all if many will try to harm her just to get to him. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought and dream in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **The Metamorphosis**

* * *

 _"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."_  
― Robert Frost, Fire and Ice

* * *

Emerald green eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She had grown accustomed to it that she could tell how many cracks it has and list each of it in her sleep. The white painted wall annoyed her immensely. In fact, everything about this room annoyed her so much to the point that she wishes she has some paint to taint the pure white wall. The white reminds her of her aunt's obsession with everything normal and since she isn't normal, it means that she doesn't fit at all in her so called aunt's perfect life. Thus her stay in the cupboard under the stairs as if she is a stain that her aunt needs to hide from the neighbors' sight.

The raven haired woman closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath. Breath in breath out. Nowadays, she always does this to calm herself unless she lost her control and starts to snap again like what she had done for these four years after being trapped in this place. She opened her eyes again, emerald green eyes looked around the room she is in with distaste. This room really could use more colors than just white. Perhaps red or green or blue. Any colors will do just fine in fact as long as it's not white.

She snorted at her own thoughts. The people in here barely trust her with a pen, let alone a paint brush and a can of paint. If only she didn't tell them about that, it's all her own fault in the end for trusting far too much and putting her trust in the wrong people. In the end, there's no one she could trust except for her own self, she shouldn't even rely on others in the first place. After all, the Dursley have taught her that there is no one she can rely on except for her own self in this world. But the new experience and kindness she had gotten after discovering the Wizarding World had made her forgot about all of it.

Those people who she had thought like her own family had betrayed so easily like that just because they are afraid that she will turn her back on them. The raven haired woman gritted her teeth in anger as she remembers how her own best friends have accused her of going dark and insane like Bellatrix Lestrange. She understands completely if Ron was the only one who betrayed her since the youngest male of the Weasley had always been jealous of her fame and all but to think that Hermione had refused to even defend her had hurt her deeply. After all, even back when Ron had avoided her during the Triwizard Tournament, the bushy haired woman had stayed by her side and trusted her.

Perhaps the old saying that _love makes you blind_ is true in a way since it makes the always sensible Hermione Granger turns her back on her own innocent best friend in favor for her overly jealous boyfriend. Oh, if only they know what kind of life they have left her into now. The green eyed woman wondered briefly if her so called best friends feel even the slightest bit of remorse over the things they have done to her. Though knowing them, they probably try to reassure themselves that everything they have done to her is for the greater good. Hypocrites the lot of them. No wonder Tom Riddle had chose for world domination when the majority of people in the Wizarding World are just sheep who will get lost without its shepherd.

It was all probably the reason why Dumbledore had went through all the trouble of leaving her with the Dursley all those years ago. To make her malleable so she could fit into the mold that he wants her to be. In the end, the former Light Lord is not that different than Tom Riddle despite the more friendly methods the old man had used when he was still alive. The raven haired woman giggles lightly at her own musings. To think that there will come a day where she will think of putting both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort in the same ship. How hilarious.

The sudden drop of temperature was the only warning she got as Death appears right in front of her, startling her out of her reverie. **"Mistress."**

Emerald green eyes blinked owlishly at the being in front of her as she tilted her head to the side slightly to acknowledge it. "Death. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 **"I just thought that I should check on you. It's been many weeks since we last talked,"  
**

"So? Anything interesting happens out there? How's the outside world doing?" The raven haired woman smiles widely, her emerald green eyes gleam with a slight insanity in it as she continue to stare at the entity across her.

 **"The Wizarding World keeps going in its destructive way like always. More and more wizards become careless on hiding their existence from the muggles. As for the muggles, just like before their technologies, machines and weapons keep evolving rapidly. It won't be long before the muggles will finally discover their existence at all."  
**

"Ah, in the end, their own arrogance and careless behaviors will be their downfall, huh? Talk about living along the muggles side by side. Reality isn't all about sunshine and rainbows after all. Besides, to even achieve such things, it needs a lot of works and times. There is nothing instant in this world," She laughed humorlessly while her hand twirled with a lock of her raven hair. "Anyway, any news from dear Selene? How is she and Dragon now?"

 **"The Lady of the Moon is well. The same goes for the Dragon as well. Though, Mistress, there is something that you must know."**

Emerald green eyes sharpened immediately at those words as she gives Death her full attention, "What is it?"

But before Death could give any replies, the blaring sound of fire alarm snapped them out of their conversation. The emerald green eyed woman immediately turned her gaze out of her so called room and found many nurses run around with panic. It wasn't long before the entire floor she was in becomes completely empty and abandoned by the security guards and the nurses.

She turns her attention back at Death who still stay with her silently in confusion as she thought over what had just happened. Her thought was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and creaking open. She turned her eyes toward the door, wondering just who it is that had decided to stay in her floor and disturb her now since she wasn't expecting anyone. At least, not until her next session with those annoying psychiatrist who kept insisting on her being delusional and insane. She could tell from the change of temperature which had returned back to normal that Death had left her with whoever it is that standing outside of her door.

A brown haired nurse stood there, another unfamiliar face. She wonders silently if this particular nurse is a new recruit since most nurses in this place have come to realize that treating her with kindness is a waste of time since she will just give them a rude treatment. The nurse's blue eyes flitted everywhere and she seemed a bit absentminded, another indicator that made the emerald green eyed woman raised her eyebrow. It seems like there is something peculiar regarding this nurse.

Finally, the nurse stared at her. "Christa?"

She felt her shoulders tense. No one called her that in here. Mostly they just call her as "Patient 413" or "Subject 413". She stared at her in the eye, emerald green eyes filled with suspicions as she smiled, "And who are you?"

The nurse stepped away from the doorframe a slightly familiar dreamy smile on her face. "Can't you tell?"

She raised an eyebrow at the reply she was given, emerald green eyes stared blankly at the nurse before a wide smile crossed her face. "It's so good to see you again, Luna."

"It seems like you have been invested with Wrackspurts, Christa. I found lots of them around here," The brown haired nurse who is Luna in disguise commented lightly as she approached her raven haired friend.

"What's with that disguise anyway? It's strange to see you with brown hair, I like your blonde hair better." Christa replied absentmindedly as she let Luna to transfigure her plain white clothes into nurse uniform.

"Thank you. I love my blonde hair as well. But Dragon told me to stay inconspicuous if I want to help you out here. Anyway, may I ask for a strand of your hair?" The brown haired Luna smiled serenely.

"A strand of my hair? For what?"

"To make it believable that you are dead. Dragon and I have planned it all together. We decided to make it seems as if you are dead from the accident which happens in here. Anyway, I need a strand of your hair for that." Luna explained.

The raven haired woman plucked a strand of her hair and handed it to her friend nonchalantly. Without wasting a second, Luna immediately drop it into the vial of potion which she had taken out of the pocket of her nurse uniform. Right after she did that, the potion changes its color into the silver chalice color which caught Christa's interest. After all, she remembers well enough that the potion always changes into pure golden color after she added a piece of herself into it. The fact that the potion changes color; as it seems to react according to the nature of the person to be imitated, is something Christa remembers clearly.

She wonders what kind of tastes the polyjuice potion will be now that the colors had changed since she knows that good-hearted people result in more attractive colors and tastes, while mean people cause the opposite effect. And after everything she has to endure and experienced, Christa is confident on saying that she isn't the same person as before hence the change color of the potion now. Nonetheless, she has to focus on getting out of this place first.

Christa strode briskly from her little room into the hallway beyond. As she swept past Luna, her friend turned and fell into step beside her, keeping pace and taking her hand. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence which only get disturbed with Luna's humming a song under her breath. Luna in her brown haired nurse disguise led them to the stairs. They climbed down two flights silently, as if the two of them are merely taking a small walk in the park and not trying to escape from the asylum.

"So, what's the plan?" Christa asked lightly, emerald green eyes glanced at her friend curiously.

Luna hummed once more, thinking over it, before turning to look at Christa and answering, "First of all, we are going to find the right person to be yourself and then... you can do whatever it is that you want. After all, it seems fitting to let you be the one who decide what you want to do next."

Christa grinned as she said to Luna and dragged her friend to the room which she knows the psychiatrists use as their office, "Oh, this will be a lot of fun. I have the right candidate in mind already."

She wasn't sure whether there will be anyone in the office especially with the still blaring sound of fire alarm which indicated that there is fire somewhere in this building. Nonetheless, she hopes that particular psychiatrist is here since it will be a lot easier for her if he was. It will save her a lot of time from having to hunt him down as well.

The raven haired woman pushed the door open and then shut it behind them. Emerald green eyes looked around the room in excitement. A wide grin crossed her face once her eyes spotted the man with dark brown hair sitting in the far corner of the empty office. Taking the potion vial off of Luna's hand, Christa wasted no time on approaching her so called psychiatrist as she hummed a funeral song under her breath.

As if sensing her presence, the dark brown haired psychiatrist turn his head around and came face to face with a grinning Christa. Hazel brown eyes widened in surprise as he called her shakily, "Subject 413. How come you get out of your room?"

The question amused her greatly and only made her grinned maniacally. "We don't really want to know that, do we? The right question is, what are you going to do? Isn't that what you should ask from me, Doctor?"

He stiffened up, his hazel brown eyes were wide and panicked. The sight of his face which slowly changed into one of realization and then fear made her grin even wider than before with a sharp edge on it.

"Finally catch up, do we? You're right, Doctor. It's time for you to do what I say. Now, I want you to lock down this place. You have to make sure that no one, absolutely no one could get out of this place and afterwards, I want you to put it into fire and then..." She paused for a bit before a dark smile crossed her face, "Then you have to make sure that you burn yourself as well."

"And why I should even listen to you and do what you say?" Hazel brown eyes glared back at her in defiance.

"Oh, you will do everything that I say since you have no choice in the matter at all. Anyway, before you burn yourself, we can't have you looking like that. So, I want you to drink this right before you put an end to your life." She grinned wider, chuckling darkly to freak him out even more as she shoved the potion vial to the petrified man. "Now, keep this safe and drink it right before you burn yourself." Christa continued darkly as she pressed the knife that she had conjured to his throat while she instilled a bit of her magic in her words to compel him.

She had been practicing her wandless and wordless magic these past years just so she could escape from this accursed place. If only they didn't put her in a straitjacket and gag her mouth whenever they visited her and such, she probably already escaped all those years ago. It was really a fortunate thing that they have stopped doing that lately as they thought that her condition had improved. If only they knew that she was only stayed low and quiet to find the right time so she could strike back at all of them. Nonetheless, it was really beneficial for her that Luna decided to help her breakout of this place.

The dark brown haired man stared at how his hand moved toward the raven haired patient in disbelief. His hand shakily took the potion from Christa's hand reluctantly. The fact that his body moves on its own freaked him out a lot. After all, he sure as hell doesn't want to do what this mad woman told him to do but tries as he might, he couldn't stop his body from moving even though his mind is completely aware of everything that he is doing.

Christa watched in amusement as the dark brown haired doctor locked down the entire place and left the office to start a fire on the building. The raven haired witch took a seat in one of the chair as her eyes stared at the CCTV cameras which shows how the entire building starts to burn. Emerald green eyes glanced up at her unusually silent friend brightly, "Look, isn't it pretty? It won't be long before this entire place become one big campfire."

Luna who was still in her brown haired nurse disguise tilted her head slightly to the side as blue eyes looked down serenely at Christa, "Does it make you happy? For you to burn down this place, will it make you happy, Christa?"

Christa turned her attention back at the CCTV cameras as emerald green eyes watched the doctor gulped down the potion and changed into her before she deadpanned, "No. Not really. I would prefer it if I could also burn down the entire Wizarding World as well. But this is just the start. In a way, it's enough for now."

Luna hummed in understanding at the answer she was given. The emerald green eyed witch stood up from her seat as she smiled softly at her friend, "Come on. It's time to go,"

* * *

After the war had ended, a lot of things change in the Wizarding World. Now that most people know that they aren't going to be safe forever, they are far more cautious in case another Dark Lord appears again and threaten their world. On one side, it was a good thing for them to be more cautious and more united than before but on the other hand, the treatment that some people give due to the suspicions and loathing they harbor against the dark oriented family are also quite worrisome with how out of control it had been getting lately.

In short, it takes a while before the Wizarding World completely moved on and settled down from the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. For Christa, who feels quite wary after everything that she had experienced during the war, the only thing that she wants are just a bit of peace and solitude. But being the famous Savior of the Wizarding World, her life was far from peaceful as she wishes it to be.

Days after days, whenever she goes out, peoples and reporters always clamored for her attention. There isn't any single peaceful days in her daily routines. She was so fed up with peoples' behaviors that at times, she wishes she could just tell them to shove it off. The fact that her popularity only kept rising up after the war had ended was one of the reasons she changes her mind on her chosen career. That and she was just far too tired from fighting all the times.

After all the things and peoples she had lost during the war, she just had enough of fighting and wants to be left alone to mourn for those people she had lost. That's why, she refused the auror post that the Ministry offered to her. Ron was baffled by her sudden change of career but Hermione who always far more understanding than their ginger haired friend supported Christa's decision whole-heartedly.

Christa had decided that instead of being an auror, she would rather use her times to help the victims of the war. It was during her time studying to be a decent healer that she noticed how sensitive she had became over others' magic. At first, she thought nothing much about it, but as times passed by, she finally noticed how her senses had sharpened and how the magic becomes far easier to her. The spell and magic that she used to struggle with becomes easier for her to master now.

The confusion that she felt over these changes on herself made her confided in her friends. Hermione and Ron were the first one to know about it since the two of them have always been her loyal friends, it was a given that she told them about it first. But aside from them, she also told both Luna and Draco about it. Even after the war had ended, she still keeps in contact with the Ravenclaw.

The blonde haired witch had been one of her female close friend aside from Hermione. Although many people deem the blonde haired Ravenclaw as odd and eccentric, Christa always thinks that Luna is only a bit different. And being different isn't a bad thing at all in her opinion. After all, Christa also always had been different from others. Even amongst the people in Wizarding World, she couldn't be a normal witch like the others.

Besides, even amongst the people she is close with, Luna had always been the most understanding one. It's easier for Christa to be honest and tells all her troubles with the eccentric Ravenclaw since Luna never once judges her for it. As for Draco, it's true that Christa's long rivalry with the white-blond haired Slytherin was very well known amongst their classmates and circle of friends but after she had saved him from the Fiendfyre back in the Room of Requirement, their relationship with each other changed into one that is more amicable than before.

Not many people accept this change of relationship between her and Draco. In fact, it doesn't surprise her at all that Ron is one of the peoples who clearly against her budding friendship with Draco Malfoy. The ginger haired male was afraid that Christa will get tricked by the slimy snake. In fact, Ron told her blatantly that the only reason Malfoy is behaving amicably toward her is because he wants to save his family's name and reputation. To say that Christa was quite hurt by her ginger haired friend's remark was an understatement.

The careless comment that Ron said regarding her budding friendship with Draco had resulted in a fight between her and the ginger haired male. Hermione had been neutral at first, the bushy haired witch had simply chosen to not side with any of them. Though that didn't last long either. As her friendship with Draco grow closer and closer, Hermione starts to voice out her concern over it. The bushy haired witch was concerned that the friendship between Christa and Draco will develop into something more.

After all, after the Potter's Heiress lost Fred Weasley in the war, she had closed herself from any romantic entanglements. For her who had just lost Fred not too long ago, she doesn't think she was ready to be in any romantic relationship anytime soon. She had tried to tell Hermione about this but it didn't seem to reassure her studious friend at all.

In spite of all of these, Christa was quite content with her life after the war. But it all changes when one day, she suddenly found the Resurrection Stone along with the supposed to be broken Elder Wand on top of her dresser. But the wand looked perfectly complete as if she hadn't broke it and threw it away after the Battle of Hogwarts. Feeling shocked and perplexed at this sudden change in her life, Christa wasted no time in consulting all of it with her friends.

Unbeknownst to her, it was that particular mistake which will lead her on getting betrayed by her supposed to be best friends. Ron who always holds a bit of jealousy over Christa's fame despite already getting his own share of fame as well, doesn't think that the raven haired witch should be allowed to roam free with the amount of power she has. Especially now that they found out that the Deathly Hallow have all returned back to her despite how many times the emerald green eyed witch throws all of it away.

The youngest ginger haired male of the Weasley's family started to voice out his disapproval and complaints for everyone to hear. Until eventually the Ministry took notice of it. Everything went downhill from there. People of the Wizarding World who fear for things that they can't understand started to fear that Christa was going dark and thus also voiced out their dissent. But what surprised her the most was the fact that no one, absolutely no one tried to defend her except for a few of her friends like Luna, Draco, Neville, Andromeda, and George. Even Hermione merely stayed silent and turned her back on her when Christa needed her the most.

People demanded the Ministry to put her in Azkaban despite the fact that she has done nothing wrong. But Ron, who was afraid that she will escape the prison just like Sirius had done, insisted on putting her in muggle asylum instead. Those who are loyal to her tried to stop them but in the end, there was nothing they could do as the Ministry of Magic and her very own best friend left her in the muggle asylum to rot and die.

Perhaps it was the shock and disbelief that she feels over her ginger haired friend's betrayal which made her went willingly when they put her in muggle asylum. Nonetheless, once the shock had finally diminished she vowed to herself that she will get out of this hell hole they have thrown her into and make them pay for the things they have done to her. That day, Chrysanthe Euphemia Potter mostly known as Christa Potter starts to tumble down into the dark.

She knows it was always there, the darkness which both she and Tom Riddle shares. The abusive treatments that she has to endure from the Dursley was one of the reasons why there is such darkness within her. But before that day, she always able to rein it in. And yet, the betrayal that she experienced from the Wizarding World and her very own best friend was the final cause which finally broke the wall. And now, now she doesn't care anymore whether people think of her as going dark or not. After all, she has enough of trying to please everyone. This time, she will do whatever she wants despite what others say. This time, she will be the one who decides what she wants to do with her life. She has enough of being the Wizarding World's puppet.

She devoted all her free times in the asylum to learn wandless and wordless magic and even controlling her power as the Mistress of Death. Still, it doesn't change the fact that she also has to endure all the harsh treatments the psychiatrist and nurses give to her during her stay at the asylum. They strapped her to the chair and electrocuted her. When they were feeling quite lenient with her, they just injected her with too much sedative. There was also that time when one of the male nurse tried to molest her and when she retaliated, he accused her of lying which resulted in another session of her getting electrocuted.

All in all, Christa really can't wait until she finally able to escape this place. Oh how she yearns to burn this place and everyone in it down. She is sure that she won't mourn killing any of them after everything they have done to her. But for now, she will be patient and endure all the torture they give to her.

* * *

After her breakout from the asylum, the Mistress of Death took both herself and her blonde haired friend to Little Hangleton. She decided that the best thing for her to do is staying low from the Wizarding World for a while and let the people of the Wizarding World dug their own grave. It won't be long at all before the muggles discover their existence and once they do, there's no doubt that those muggles will try to dissect them to find the source of their magic. And when all of it fail, the next step will be the same like before. The Witch Hunt and complete annihilation of all wizards and witches in the hands of those muggles.

 _'Oh well, serve them right for their prejudice and bigotry. Though I probably should warn Luna,_ _Andromeda, Neville, Draco and George to get away from Britain when that happens. At least, other countries understand what it means to be discreet.'_ The raven haired witch thought silently as she walks toward the mansion which was perched atop a hill overlooking the village.

Luna who had returned back to her normal appearance with her waist-length blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes and her usual Dirigible plum earrings on her ears followed behind the raven haired woman calmly while humming a merry tune under her breath. Christa glanced behind her back at Luna casually and asked, "How is Draco anyway?"

"Dragon is fine. Though he had moved out of Great Britain and decided to stay in France alongside with his mother right after he finished the preparation for your escape," Luna answered happily as she linked her arm around Christa's arm.

"Hmm... that's a smart move. You should follow his example as well, Luna. I don't think Britain's Wizarding World will hold up for much longer," Christa mused with a smile.

Luna smiled dreamily and replied, "What country do you suggest, Christa?"

Christa hummed and replied, "How about traveling around the world to find the right place? I'm sure you and your father could also hunt for the magical creatures during your trip."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure father will like it as well," Luna said with a small smile.

Christa led Luna to the Riddle House, checking if there is anyone who lives in the house. Once she was sure the house is still empty like before, she pushed open the front door lightly and walked inside. Christa heard the soft sounds of Luna's footsteps following behind her, emitting creaks at some of the more dubious wood on the floor. Christa remained quiet, her emerald green eyes glanced around the room cautiously before she sighed in relief once she was sure that the house is safe enough.

The house looked even more decrepit now than before. After the death of Frank Bryce in the hand of Voldemort, there's no one left to take care of it anymore. The garden even looks wilder than the last time she had seen it from afar. It didn't surprise her at all that only few people wanted to actually live in the house due to its dark history especially after the unusual way Frank Bryce, who is the former gardener and caretaker of the Riddle House, died.

The fact that a very wealthy man even owns it baffled her slightly especially since like many before him, he never showed any inclination to physically occupy the house and just let it be. Nonetheless, the fact that the current owner of the house never once bother to check on it only conveniences her. Since it means that she could use the house freely without anyone knowing it. She wasted no time and immediately started casting wards around the house. She also put some runes in certain places and corners within the house which will work on preventing any muggles from approaching the house. The runes will also work on making the house appear empty and unoccupied so that whenever the villagers see the house, they will only see an empty decrepit looking house instead.

Christa also made sure to put the runes that she had invented personally which basically work almost the same like Fidelius Charm with some differences. Unlike the Fidelius Charm which made the dwelling whose location had been protected by this spell invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof; the runes that Christa had invented only affected the occupants of the house which means that the occupants of the house where the runes was used become invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof to others people.

The runes will also affect all the things that the occupants of the house have and use regularly. Which means, basically all the furniture that Christa buys or brings with her won't be noticeable to any nosy muggles who come too closer to the house and inspect it. It also works like a disillusionment charm as it will conceal any changes that she will do regarding the house and will only shows its ruined and decrepit state.

Also, unlike the Fidelius Charm which needs at least one Secret Keeper for the spell to work, which basically means it has its own weaknesses; Christa's runes is basically foolproof. The only way for people to counteract the runes is if Christa gives them the countermeasure runes which usually she will put on a piece of jewelry that she only gives to those who absolutely loyal to her.

"Luna, my dear. What do you think of this place? Isn't it perfect? No one will even suspect me of living and hiding away in here of all places," The Mistress of Death twirled around to face her blonde haired friend, her face lit up with unrestrained glee.

"Hmm.." Grey eyes looked around the house for a few moment before replying, "It could use some renovation here and there and some make-over. But aside from that, it's quite perfect."

"Of course. Oh, I can't wait to start. This will be fun," Christa chuckled.

* * *

She wakes up, feeling the sun's rays on her cheek. Emerald green eyes blinked groggily as the raven haired witch got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The emerald green eyed woman stretched out her hands back in the air before she turned her gaze toward the clock hanging on the wall. It seems like she wakes up too early than usual today. She doesn't know why but she just has this feeling that today will be different than usual as she starts to prepare herself for the day. Then again, it could probably just a small thing like a group of nosy muggles children trying to do a courage test on the so called haunted house on the hill or things like that.

Once she is done with her morning routines, Christa went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. She was wondering over the kind of breakfast that she wants for the day when she felt it. There is someone else in front of the house, someone unfamiliar to her. It was barely noticeable, probably due to the fact that whoever it is was wearing a piece of jewelry with the countermeasure rune which Christa only gives to a few people. And those jewelries are basically couldn't be taken off by anyone except by the owner itself or by Christa's hand which means that the probability of it being taken of by force or even get stolen down to zero.

Nonetheless, she really couldn't think of the possibility that any of her friends are giving the jewelry that she had given to them to anyone. To say that she was quite baffled with this sudden change is an understatement. It seems like today is really going to be entirely different than her usual routines. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes and walked toward the source of the unfamiliar presence. The raven haired woman stopped right on front of her front door. To open or not to open it, such dilemma.

 _'Oh well. Better get this over with quickly.'_ And with that particular thought on her mind, she pulled the door open. Emerald green eyes meet with a pair of amused blue-green eyes which belongs to a dark blond haired man. _'No. Not a man. Vampire.'_

They stared each other for a few seconds before the stranger smirked at her, "I apologize for intruding. But may I meet with the owner of this house?"

Christa narrowed her eyes at the strange vampire across her in suspicions and wariness though she manage to maintain a welcome smile on her face, "And what business you have with the owner of the house?"

"I don't think it's a subject that should be discussed out in the open like this, love."

Christa leaned against the doorframe, not even bothered by the way it creaked slightly against her weight. "Well, let me think about it... Hmm... what about no?" She closed her eyes and hummed lightly before she opens them again as she smirked at the dark blond haired vampire. "I don't invite strangers into the house,"

Blue-green eyes narrowed at the rejection he received as he leaned forward at the bold woman who is standing in front of him, "And may I know the identity of the person who is standing before me?"

Christa chuckled softly as she whispered with an amused tone, "And do tell me why I have to do that? Just like I said before, I don't do well with stranger."

The dark blond haired vampire smirked at her as he replied, "Then we should rectify that, don't we? I am Niklaus Mikaelson. Now, that you know me, may I know your name?"

Christa finally took a step back as she retorted with the same amusement in her tone as her hand quickly move to close the front door, "Oh, alright. Christa. You may call me Christa. Now that's over with, I kindly ask you to remove yourself from here, Mr. Mikaelson."

The dark blond haired vampire now known as Niklaus Mikaelson glared at her and hissed as his hand withhold the door from closing, "Not that fast, love. Like I told you before, I'm here to see the owner of the house. I'm not going anywhere until I do. Now, how about you let me inside?"

Christa rolled her eyes and retorted in a deadpan tone, "Or you will what? Threaten me? I don't think it's a wise thing to do in your position."

Blue-green eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Be careful of your words. You don't know what kind of things I'm capable of, Christa."

"What? Are you going to bite me and suck me dry, Mr. Mikaelson?" Christa sneered as she stared back at the vampire, a challenging glint in her eyes.

The vampire moved his hand quickly as he grabbed her by her throat and she was lifted from her feet. The raven haired witch glared back at the dark blond haired vampire, her emerald green eyes glowing bright with unrestrained fury as she focused her magic to defend herself and attack the vampire in retaliation. The force of her magic blasted him off of herself and into the trees in front of the house.

"You will do well to refrain yourself from touching me, Mr. Mikaelson," She hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

Klaus immediately stood up and dusted off his clothes, blue-green eyes glared at the raven haired woman. "You are the witch," He stated, his eyes locked with hers.

"And if I am? What are you going to do?" Christa raised an eyebrow as she approached the dark blond haired vampire. She gripped the vampire's forearm tightly, forcing her magic onto the skin which began to warm under her touch as she smiled at him. Klaus could feel his eyes twitched slightly as his arm starts to burn.

Christa stepped closer and hissed, "Shall I burn you to prove my point that you are unwelcome in here?"

Klaus glared as he hissed back, "You are welcome to try, my dear. But let me warn you that I'm quite indestructible. Besides, you won't find out about the reason why I'm here and the person who had given me the necklace which allow me to find you."

"Don't test me. You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet," Christa tightened her grip on Klaus as she hissed, " _Glacius Duo_ ,"

Suddenly, Klaus feels as if his arm was being pierced repeatedly with sharp icicles. The dark blond haired vampire hissed in pain at the painful sensation in his arm though his blue-green eyes still glared defiantly at the raven haired witch in front of him. Christa used her free hand to caress Klaus's cheek as she asked him sweetly, "So are you feeling like talking anytime soon?"

"I haven't changed my mind at all," Klaus's glare only intensified as he snarled at her.

"Oh, you are not fun. Fine then. We are going to do it in your way. But if you try anything, remember that I can still kill you." Christa stopped her magic as she lets go of the vampire immediately, frowning as she stared at Klaus before turning her back on him.

The dark blond haired vampire stared at her for a few seconds, feeling baffled at the woman's sudden mood swings. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come inside, Niklaus Mikaelson." Emerald green eyes glanced back at the stunned dark blond haired vampire before walking back to the house. Knowing that he has no options aside from following the slightly crazy witch, Klaus followed behind the raven haired woman and walked inside the house.

* * *

The raven haired woman stopped in front of the drawing room. For a moment, Christa found the entire situation humorous. After all, she remembers perfectly well that Tom Riddle had killed his father and grandparents in that particular room and later also killed Frank Bryce when the old gardener discovered him at there. Yet, here she is, taking her unwanted guest into this particular room as well. She wonders quietly how her meeting with Niklaus Mikaelson will end in this room.

"You can sit wherever you like," Christa said lightly as she opens the door to the drawing room and walks inside.

Just like before the drawing room contains a fireplace, a rug and some armchairs. Though she had decorate the place to make it less gloomy than before as well. She had added some bookshelves around the room and a piano in the corner of the room. She left the particular armchair which Voldemort used to sit on purpose though if only for memory sake.

Klaus walked toward that armchair and take a seat on it which cause her to smile in amusement at him. The dark blond haired vampire raised an eyebrow at her but she merely shakes her head in dismissal at his unvoiced question. "Anything you want to drink?" She asked politely.

Klaus shook his head in refusal, his blue-green eyes followed the raven haired witch who moves around the room silently. Eventually, Christa stopped moving and take a seat on the armchair across him as she stared at him, her emerald green eyes filled with amusement. "Well? Talk. You said you will tell me the reason why you are here,"

Klaus's eyes narrowed at the woman across him and he sighed in exasperation, "I heard about the rumor of a powerful witch in a remote village. And then I met with an odd blonde haired woman who said that I should come here and give a necklace to me. So, here I am."

"Luna gave you her necklace and told you to look for me?" Christa raised an eyebrow at that statement.

That's new. She doesn't expect the blonde haired Ravenclaw to just give her necklace to a stranger. A vampire nonetheless. Though, knowing Luna as much as she does, there must be a certain reason why the eccentric Ravenclaw did it. Luna always has a certain reason in all the things that she does albeit she never tells anyone what that reason is.

"Is that her name? She didn't tell me her name and just left after she gave me the necklace and said that to me," Klaus explained.

"That's her, alright. She is always like that. Though, I admit that it surprise me that you just accepted her words and gift just like that. After all, from what I have seen so far, you are not the type of person who listens to a stranger's words and all." An amused smirk appeared on Christa's lips at the image of Klaus meeting someone as bizarre as Luna.

"I don't. But there is something that I'm looking for and the idea of finding you and discover just how powerful you are, are very tempting. Eventually, I decided to just see if you are as promising as what that blonde woman said." Klaus hissed, glaring at Christa.

"And now you have met me. So? What is it that you need from me, Mr. Mikaelson?" She shrugged and replied lazily as she leaned back against her chair.

"I haven't thought that far yet. In fact, I honestly didn't expect to find you this quickly." Klaus sighed and turned slightly to the side, staring at the bookshelves as he admitted, "It seems like I need more time to know more of you first before I decided what to do next."

Christa raised an eyebrow at that statement before she hummed in understanding, "You need to know more regarding my abilities and powers before deciding anything, right? That's a good idea. After all, don't trust anyone you don't know even those who you know will stab you in the back if given the chance to do so."

"Yes." Blue green eyes sharpened at the reply he was given as he turned to face the witch immediately, "You seem to speak from an experience."

"Oh, you will be surprised at the amount of things that I have experienced, Mr. Mikaelson." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Klaus. Or Niklaus if you want. But do stop calling me with Mr. Mikaelson. It annoys me greatly,"

"More reason for me to call you that way," Christa grinned mischievously before she acquiesced with his request as he glares at her, "Fine then, Niklaus. You really are not fun."

"I'm not here to entertain you, love." Klaus hissed as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, you don't. But you are here to ask for my help. Or well eventually ask for my help after you come to the decision whether I'll be useful or not in whatever grand scheme you concocted. So in a way, I will also decide whether to help you or not based on how amusing you are." She explained to him as she smiled at him sweetly, "It will be beneficial for you if you continue to amuse me in case you need my help in the end."

Klaus glared at her and retorted, "We shall see then if you are really powerful as they said or not."

Christa's lips curved into a smirk as she retorted back, "Eh, we shall see then. You can come here anytime you like until you reach your decision."

* * *

Blue green eyes stared at emerald green eyes blankly. They have been doing this for some minutes now and none of them show any signs of backing down. Eventually, the dark blond haired vampire sighed in exasperation as he blinked his eyes. The raven haired witch immediately whooped in joy as she starts dancing around in victory.

"Tell me again, what's the purpose of you doing things like this?" Klaus deadpanned.

"Because it's fun? Oh loosen up, Niklaus. No one is asking you to drink it anyway. I told you before to not touch it since I'm in the middle of experiment and I need to see whether it gets the result that I hope for or not," Christa said pleasantly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he replied in a bitter tone, "There is nothing fun in your experiment. And if you really want to do some experiment, must you do it in the kitchen? What kind of normal person put poison in every foods and beverages in their own house? And you have to put it in my blood bags as well!"

"It's your own fault for leaving the damn things in this house. Anyway, it's easier to do it in here since the other rooms are full with other things. You do remember that I use the living room to practice gymnastics and such. And the drawing room is off-limits. You should go there if you don't want to disturb me or my experiment at all." The raven haired witch huffed in annoyance.

"What's the purpose of all these experiments anyway?" The Original vampire sighed in exasperation. After knowing the raven haired witch for four years now, somehow he had gotten used to with her slightly insane behaviors and mischievous attitude. Though he couldn't say that he likes it when the emerald green eyed woman is doing her experiments. The first time that happened, he almost went into a frenzy of blood-lust due to the fact that she wants to know how long she could stay up before the blood loss is too much for her body to endure and decided to walk around the house in a bleeding state. That day was an endurance test for him to stop himself from sucking the witch dry. Her blood scent is absolutely appealing.

It was also the first time that he discovered her immortality and her status as the Mistress of Death. To say that he was quite surprised with the revelation was an understatement. After all, he never expected that she is immortal as well. Nevertheless, the fact that she is immortal doesn't bother him as much as it makes him happy which confused the hell out of himself for feeling happiness over it.

There is also that time when she decided that she wanted to test her agility and had hung up a rope around the house, some 10 feet off the ground. And then, she was doing many tricks like some circus artist. And now this. Honestly, Klaus doesn't even want to know why he still concerned over the raven haired woman's crazy behaviors and her reckless attitude up until now. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop but feeling worry and a bit of fear whenever he sees her does something which is dangerous for her.

In a way, he could say that after being around Christa for four years, that the raven haired woman is indeed a powerful witch just like what the rumors said. The woman is surprisingly also very observant and cunning as well when she wants to be. All in all, he admits that she fascinated him greatly. And although she could be a bit insane as well at times, Klaus had come to enjoy his time spending with her. She makes him feel relax and offers him some kind of domesticity that he had lost long ago. Perhaps in a way, before he even realized it himself, he had come to love this woman no matter how vexing she is at times.

Christa shrugged and replied nonchalantly, startling Klaus out of his musing, "I want to improve my body's immunity to many kinds of poison. That's why, I decided to put many varieties of it in every foods and beverages in the house. So if you want to drink or eat something, you better order some takeouts."

"You are being reckless again, love." Blue green eyes stared at the raven haired woman in exasperation.

Christa pouted and replied, "I'm not. I just thought it's fun. Besides, there's nothing to do around here. And I could use this experiment to make a new poison which no one but me able to cure. So it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"There is nothing fun in poisoning your own self, love. If you want to test it on someone, why don't you just grab one of those gullible wizards or witches from your world?"

"I have done that. Besides, it's not good if they start to notice the disappearance of those wizards or witches in a day, only for those missing wizards or witches to come back in a catatonic state or died." She grumbled in disgruntlement.

"Shall I compel them for you then?" Klaus leaned closer, his lips brushing against Christa's ear as he whispered in a low seductive drawl, "You know you could ask me and I would do it for you, love."

"Aaaw~ aren't you sweet, Niklaus? That's so nice of you but it's alright. I can handle it myself," Christa grinned as she turned her face to stare at him so their face are incredibly close with each other.

Blue green eyes stared at the petite woman in front of him as he deadpanned, "You are teasing me. You know how I feel for you and yet you continue playing this game with me."

Christa finally took a step back as she retorted with the same amusement in her tone, "Perhaps. Or perhaps I'm simply trying to show that I reciprocate your feeling as well."

Klaus smirked at her as he replied, "Are you saying that you love me as well, dear Christa?"

The petite raven haired woman simply grinned back at him mischievously as she said, "Now, where's the fun in it if I just tell you the answer to that?"

Klaus chuckled and pulled Christa gently towards him. He stared at her eyes as he said, "One of these days, I will make you admit it that you do love me as well, my golden flower."

"And I can't wait to see what you are going to do to make me do so, Niklaus." Christa replied with mirth dancing in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck in a teasing manner. "Now, I thought you are going to spend your time today with that cute witch of yours and that stern looking warlock?"

"It was done early. I finally got a lead over where the moonstone and the doppelgänger," He said calmly though his eyes was filled with excitement.

"That's good, isn't it? So when are we going? You do need me to keep you safe and all," She teased him playfully, an amused smile on her face.

"Soon, my dear. We are going to Mystic Falls in Virginia soon. But first, there are some preparations that we need to do for it." Klaus chuckled softly as he answered her.

* * *

He walked through the corridor quickly before he stopped in front of the room which belongs to Alaric Saltzman, the man whose body he uses currently. He took the keys out of the pocket of his jeans and unlocked the door as he looked around the room where he had locked Katerina Petrova in. The blaring sounds of the music filled the room while the curly dark brown haired vampire is sitting sullenly on the sofa. Klaus closed the door behind him as he throws the keys casually toward the table before he walked toward the sullen vampire.

"You mind turning that down?"

The brown eyed vampire took the remote and immediately turns the music down as requested before she stared at him, "Why so grumpy?"

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." He answered brusquely.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked as she took the bottle of beer off of the table and offered it to him.

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink."

"Come on. It might loosen you up," She said playfully as she stood up from the sofa and approached him.

He took the bottle off of her hand and throw it to the wall as it breaks and startling the former doppelgänger as she gasped in surprise at his aggressive behavior. He grabbed her arms as he compelled her, "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up."

He lets go of her afterwards and watches the former doppelgänger steps back from him and sits down on the sofa sullenly. The sound of his door opening caused him to turn around and greeted the warlock who had been working for him in exasperation, "Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage." The young man with dark hair and a pale face answered him as he allowed the men he had paid to bring all the luggage inside the room. Klaus glanced at those men who bring the luggage inside the room before his eyes turned back toward the door where a young woman with black curly hair and brown eyes walks toward him. "Greta. Finally," He smiled at her in greeting.

The young witch smiles happily once she spotted him, her brown eyes lit up at his greeting as she immediately approached him. "Next time you go, please don't leave me with that crazy woman."

The sound of chuckles that followed that statement immediately took Klaus's attention as he turned his gaze toward the raven haired woman who he had been missing since he asked her to do some things for him. "Aaaw~ I love you too, Greta." The petite raven haired witch retorted playfully as she stared at the young witch before she turns her gaze toward Klaus.

"Nice body. Are you really going to get out of it?" Emerald green eyes gleamed with amusement as the raven haired woman stared at the body of Alaric Saltzman teasingly. "He sure is athletic. Not to mention quite handsome as well. And his blue eyes is quite dreamy,"

Klaus smiled sardonically at her as he shook his head warily at the raven haired witch. "Oh, alright. You spoilsport. Though, why don't you introduce me to your housemate first?" Christa sighed in disappointment mockingly before she turns her gaze toward the only other vampire in the room.

Klaus glanced behind his shoulder, finally realizing that Katerina is still there as he replied her, "That's Katerina Petrova. The thorn in my side."

"The infamous Katerina Petrova, eh? It's nice to be able to finally put a face into your name," The emerald green eyed woman approached the sitting vampire as she smiled down at Katerina before she leaned down toward her. "Anyway, as much as I'd like to get know you better as proper etiquette demands it, it's better if you stay asleep for a while."

Christa watched silently as the curly dark brown haired vampire slumps down against the sofa and fall asleep before she turns her gaze back toward Klaus. "Always the cautious one, my dear." Klaus commented, a rare fond smile crossed his face as he watches the petite raven haired witch.

The petite raven haired witch shrugged casually as she walked toward Klaus. "You never know when they will stab you in the back. I thought you have learnt that particular lesson already? Never mind that, let's get started. I'd rather get this over with quickly," Emerald green eyes stared at Maddox pointedly as the dark haired warlock signaled the men from before to finally push the coffin inside the room.

Christa was kneeling in the middle of the room as she starts chanting in Latin, her emerald green eyes glow eerily from the candle as she stared at the closed coffin. She stopped chanting and turned her gaze toward Alaric Saltzman who gasped suddenly and looked at her in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly. She merely smiled at him before she tilted her head to the side to tell Greta to put him into sleep. The man immediately slumps down and fall unconscious to the floor. Afterwards, Maddox moves to open the coffin as the raven haired witch dusted off her jeans as she stands up from her kneeling position and stared at the now open coffin.

The dark blond haired vampire steps out of the coffin as he smirked at Christa, "Now, that's more like it."

* * *

Emerald green eyes glittered dangerously in the dark as she watches both Greta and Klaus do the ritual. She starts to hum the tune of her favorite song as she swings her leg joyfully while sitting on one of the branches of the pine trees. She had cast a supersensory charm on herself earlier to enhance her senses so she could still watch and listen to their conversation even from afar. An amused smile crossed her face as she watches how they start to try to appeal to Klaus to let the newly turned vampire go.

She understands perfectly well their desire to not involve any innocents in things like these. But if they really have no intention of involving any innocents into this, that doppelgänger shouldn't have get involved with the vampires in the first place. Though she knows how difficult it is to fight against their allures and all. After all, Christa also get her own self involved with a vampire even though she shouldn't. Although she is a witch and therefore could defend herself unlike the human doppelgänger, it still wasn't advisable for her kinds to get involved with vampires' business. Not like she cares at all about those kind of rules though. She has enough of doing what majority of people say when she was still being a good little soldier back then. Oh well, to each of their own.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" The human doppelgänger pleaded, her almond-shaped brown eyes stared at Klaus hopefully as she tries to approach her aunt. The fire boundary circle which surrounds her immediately flares up ominously to stop her.

"Careful," Klaus called out in a warning tone at the human doppelgänger.

"Elena, don't." The blonde haired newly turned vampire said to her niece.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family," Elena argued back before turning her pleading gaze back at Klaus. "I followed your rules, I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Klaus smirked at the human doppelgänger before he turns his gaze toward the newly turned vampire mockingly, "Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." Blue-green eyes turned to stare at the dark brown haired vampire who is standing on the top of the hill.

"I'm here to talk," The brooding vampire said.

Oh, this is good. Christa never thought that there will be so much drama during the ritual. It's a good thing that she decided to come with Klaus to this place then. Not like she will refuse the dark blond haired vampire either though since she practically had grown to be fond of him after spending four years around him.

"Very well, then." Klaus agreed as he moved toward the hill and asked the brooding vampire casually, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

 _'Mr. Salvatore, huh? So that brooding looking vampire is one of the Salvatore's brothers. I wonder which one he is. That Stefan guy or Damon.'_

Though from what she remembers Klaus did say that Stefan is the brooding type. So it's probably him that Klaus is talking with now. Nonetheless, it's interesting to see what kind of things the brooding vampire want to talk about with Klaus in the middle of the ritual.

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place," The forest green eyed vampire said.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses sacrificed at nature's altar." Klaus replied casually.

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want,"

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Blue green eyes stared mockingly at the brooding vampire, an amused smirk crossed his face.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna," Stefan replied.

Now, that's interesting. Though rather than that newly turned vampire or even Stefan Salvatore, she thinks that she has another candidate in her mind. With a small smirk on her face, she speak her mind calmly, knowing well enough that Klaus will hear her clearly. She had taken a precaution and made it so that only Klaus will hear her when she says something during the ritual. "You know, I think I will go for a bit. There is someone I want to check on. Don't decide on things before I return back,"

Emerald green eyes watched the dark blond haired vampire tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement before she is disapparating out of there. When she apparated in Alaric Saltzman's place, her sudden appearance startled the curly dark brown haired vampire as she drops the bottle of vodka from her hand in surprise. Brown eyes look at her warily in recognition which only made Christa smiles widely at her.

"It's a good thing that you are still here, Ms. Petrova. After all, you have one last role to play tonight." The raven haired witch said amicably.

"You are one of the witches who is with Klaus. What do you want from me?" The curly dark brown haired vampire asked warily.

That question only made Christa chuckles in amusement as she walks toward her and grips the vampire's arm tightly, "You will find out about that soon. But first, you are coming with me now."

Katerina tried to struggle herself free from the witch but the petite raven haired witch merely smiled at her indulgently as she whispered, " _Petrificus Totalus._ "

And suddenly Katerina feels like all her limbs get paralyzed and she can't move it no matter how much she wants to. Before she could even fully comprehend what had happened, Katerina feels as if she was being compressed from all sides and pulled through a tube and being turned inside out and spinning — and then it was over as quickly as it had begun, and she found herself at the quarry where Klaus is holding the ritual.

"Now, Ms. Petrova. You have one last role that you have to play," The raven haired witch smirked at her gleefully.

* * *

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus said in amusement as he brings the brooding Salvatore brother with him to the quarry.

"Stefan..."

The dark brown haired Salvatore vampire nodded his head in reassurance at his girlfriend, forest green eyes look softly at the human doppelgänger. "It's okay,"

"Well... who's it going to be, Elena?" Blue green eyes look curiously at the human doppelgänger as he swings the stake back and forth from Jenna to Stefan.

"No." Elena gritted out.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus said calmly as he moves quickly to stab Stefan in the back with the wooden stake.

Stefan groaned out in surprise and pain while Elena yelled in surprise at the sudden turn of events. "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Klaus breaks the brooding vampire's neck swiftly before he called out to her, "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

Christa walks down into the quarry as she drags the still petrified Katerina Petrova along with her, an amused smirk on her face, "That was fun. Thank you for waiting, dearest. Look who I found. Are you going to think of my candidate now? I think that mine is far better than Stefan Salvatore for sure. And you will also still get the perfect symmetry that you talked about with her."

"Ah, Katerina. How nice of you to join us in here," Klaus smiled mockingly at the former doppelgänger as Christa shoved the petrified vampire down toward him.

"Well? What do you think? I do think that she has overused her usefulness as well. Not to mention, you won't like the things that I've found she had been doing behind your back." Christa raised an eyebrow as she stared back at the Original vampire.

"And what it is that she had been doing now?"

"She hadn't been entirely honest with you, dearest. Just like what you have suspected, she had been consuming vervain to resist your compulsion. And since you did tell me that she has been a thorn in your side, I think this kind of end is fitting for her, isn't it? For her to be used as one of the ritual ingredients. A ritual which she tries desperately to escape from," She commented with a shrug, making Klaus look at her in a calculating way.

"Do remind me to never get on your bad sides, my dear. Like always you continue to surprise me with your ideas," Klaus smirked as he grabs the petrified Katerina from the ground.

"You already got on my bad sides far too many times, Niklaus. I just have learnt to tolerate you for it," Christa waves her hand in dismissal as she smiled darkly at the dark blond haired vampire. "Now, let's continue this ritual."

"Your turn, Katerina." Blue green eyes stared down at the woman who had failed his plan so many years ago as a cocky smirk crossed his face. "Time for you to finish the thing you have escaped from those many years ago."

Christa waves her hand casually as she released the dark brown curly haired vampire from the effect of her spell and just like what she had predicted Katerina waste no times on trying to struggle herself free from Klaus's hold. The vampire yelled and begged Klaus to let go of her but Klaus simply smirked sadistically at her before he stabbed the wooden stake into her stomach and watches her skin changes slowly into its grey state which signaled her death.

"You are lucky, I don't think that punishing an innocent people is a right thing to do." Christa said calmly, breaking the silence which had engulfed them as her emerald green eyes stared at Jenna. "If I were you, I will try to be more careful on getting involved with things you have nothing to do unless you want to get dragged into this sort of things again."

Hazel eyes stared at the petite raven haired woman in mix of confusion, fear and relief. She doesn't know who the petite woman is but whoever she is, she has just saved her life from being another ingredients in a ritual. Though her relief was short-lived once she remembers that Elena still has to be sacrificed to complete the ritual. The raven haired woman simply gives Jenna a small smile as if knowing perfectly the focus of Jenna's attention now that she is saved from being sacrificed.

The sound of Greta's voice chanting the spell to finish the ritual filled the background as Klaus walks calmly toward Elena. "It's time," Klaus offered the human doppelgänger his hand after Greta turn off the fire boundary spell which surrounds the doppelgänger. Elena just walk past him in contempt as she stands beside the altar where Greta was still chanting.

The dark blond haired vampire takes the doppelgänger's chin gently as blue green eyes locked with brown eyes, "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell," She spats at him, brown eyes full with contempt and disdain. Klaus smiled mockingly at her before he leaned down and bites her neck, sucking her blood greedily. Christa watched them silently before she turns her gaze toward Stefan who had regained his consciousness. The Salvatore vampire's eyes were focused on his girlfriend getting her blood sucked on by Klaus that he didn't even notice her presence at there at all which is quite fine with Christa. No need for him to notice her just yet.

Once Klaus was done sucking the human doppelgänger dry, the young woman's body dropped down like a puppet which strings had been cut. Jenna who also had been watching her niece getting sucked by the vampire, screamed in agony as tears stream down her face. Meanwhile, Klaus slowly walk down as he stared up at the full moon in trance. "I can feel it. It's happening." He said slowly as his body starts its transformation.

"Yes, yes!" He groaned out in glee before he suddenly get blasted off. The sudden chanting which resulted on the sudden flare of the fires caught Greta's attention as she turned her gaze toward the source of the voice and saw the young Bennet witch. She tried to chant a spell to counterattack the witch but before she even got the chance to do so, Damon who had gotten behind her immediately breaks her neck.

Christa sighed in exasperation as she dusted off her clothes and stared at the newcomers in annoyance, "How annoying. And we are just getting to the interesting part as well."

That seems to catch Stefan's attention as he finally turns his gaze toward her. Christa smiled at him amicably as she looks down at him, "I suggest you stay where you are, Mr. Salvatore. I have people to take care of. _Petrificus Totalus_ ,"

And just like what had happened with Katerina, Stefan found all his limbs get paralyzed. Christa turns her attention back to Klaus as she watches the vampire scream in agony under the so called Bennet witch. She glanced up briefly at the other Salvatore's brother who took Elena's body off with him. Knowing that she has to take care of him first before doing anything to the witch, she waves her hand in a circle manner as she muttered calmly, " _Incendio._ "

Immediately a circle of fire just like what Greta had made before surrounded Damon who is still holding Elena's body, causing him to yelp in surprise. Which causes Bonnie to lose her concentration and turns her gaze toward Damon. Not wasting any times, Christa immediately focused her attention on the young witch as she said calmly, " _Silencio_. _Glacius Tria._ "

Bonnie who had been rendered temporarily mute and being frozen by Christa's spells could only stare in shock at the raven haired witch as she passed her by. Emerald green eyes glow eerily at her for a moment before she apparated herself right beside Klaus. "You know, the only reason why I even left Greta to be the one to handle this is because she is more knowledgeable in this ritual than me. But honestly, I should have just handle it from the start with my own way." The petite raven haired woman looked down at Klaus exasperatedly.

"Christa," Klaus gasped out, blue green eyes looked up at the witch.

"Honestly, you are hopeless without me, Niklaus." She smiled warily at him.

"I know I could always count on you, love."

"It's a good thing that you have me by your side then," Christa's lips curved into a slight smirk as she continued, "So to the person who is still lurking in the dark now, you could come out. I can feel you anyway."

A vampire with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes walks toward them calmly as he eyed Christa warily. "You must be one of Niklaus's brothers. You feel exactly the same like him," The petite raven haired woman greeted with a bright smile.

"And who might you be?" Elijah asked the raven haired woman who is standing beside his brother cautiously.

She smiled at him as she offers him her hand, "Chrysanthe Potter. But please call me Christa,"

He took her hand hesitantly in his. But as she grasped his hand, she leaned forward toward him and smiles threateningly at him. "Now, I suggest you don't do anything stupid like trying to kill me and such. Trust me, it won't work at all. You could ask Niklaus, he had tried to do so many times,"

She took a step back from him as she lets go of his hand, "Now, unless you want to be trapped under my spell as well; I suggest you stay still, Mr. Mikaelson. Please don't try anything funny."

"Elijah," Blue green eyes locked at the familiar sight of his older brother.

"Hello, brother. I see that you have found yourself quite a formidable witch," Hazel brown eyes stared at Klaus calmly.

"The witch is right here and she could hear the two of you. Do refrain from talking about me as if I'm not present," Christa grumbled in agitation as she crossed her arms.

"My apologize. But I have an unfinished business with my brother here so if you would kindly step out for a moment," Elijah said politely.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't do that. You see, I'm quite fond of Niklaus and will be quite loss without him." She smiled sweetly while still standing close to Klaus.

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him," Damon yelled from behind the circle of fire.

Hazel brown eyes glanced briefly at the vampire before he turns his attention back at Klaus.

"Elijah, I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother." Klaus continued, blue green eyes stared earnestly at Elijah.

Hazel brown eyes glance at Damon and the others before he glanced back at Klaus before he sighed softly as he helps his younger brother up, "I'm sorry."

"Now, it's all done with, let's get out of here." Christa smiled happily as she offers her hand toward Klaus's older brother.

Hazel brown eyes stared at the offered hand in confusion as the raven haired witch rolled her eyes exasperatedly at his hesitation, "Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just hold my hand if you are going to come with us. I rather not stay far too long in here."

Klaus nodded his head weakly at his brother, "Just take her hand. She won't harm any of us."

Elijah eyed Klaus dubiously before he slowly takes Christa's hand in his and then in a blink of an eye, they are gone from there.

* * *

She was leaning against the armchair, a thick tome rested on her lap as emerald green eyes stared at the dark blond haired vampire who was leaning against the doorframe. The dark blond haired vampire tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked back at her, "What is it now?"

Christa kept her eyes trained at Klaus as she replied, "I don't like it."

"Oh?" Klaus pressed on.

"The fact that you kept bringing that coffin around with you. Niklaus, you do know how dangerous that is, don't you?" Christa sighed and turned her gaze back at the tome on her lap.

Klaus walked towards her and placed a hand on the back of the chair as he leaned towards Christa, bending slightly as he reminded her, "Darling, you know what my reason is. It's better that no one get a hold of her body at all."

"No matter what you said, I still don't like it." Christa replied tiredly, leaning back to her chair and sighing, "Your mother is a bitch anyway."

"I can feel your love, dearest." Klaus drawled without missing a beat.

Christa rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "You will see what I meant later and then I will say "I told you so" if only to irritate you."

"Fine. You do that, darling. Though for now, let us do it in my way." Klaus placed his hands on Christa's cheeks, forcing the raven haired witch to keep her eyes trained at him.

* * *

She stared at her reflection silently. It's been a while since the last time she gets all dressed up like this. In fact, the only last time she remembers she does something like this are when she was one of the Triwizard champions and had to attend the Yule Ball and then at Bill and Fleur's wedding party. She chose to wear the black dress which is made of lace, satin lining and tulle underskirt for tonight's dinner.

Usually, she won't even wear something like these unless forced to but since Klaus had pleaded her to wear something nice for tonight's dinner, Christa has no choice but to do so. The things that she would do for Klaus. Sometimes it baffled her how easy the dark blond haired vampire could persuade her to do what he wants but then again, the same could be said to him as well. Since there is only a few things that Klaus could refuse her. Usually, the dark blond haired vampire will just let her does anything she wants without so much fuss unless it endangers herself.

And even when she does something which will affect his plan, he would only get upset for a moment and then forgive her far easily than if others are doing the same things as her. In a way, perhaps that was how Klaus is trying to show her how precious she is to him in his own way. Though Christa had been realizing the dark blond haired Original vampire's feeling for her even from back then. She only doesn't know how to react to it.

It confused her at first and then it flatters her. But then, she starts to realize that she is also growing unbelievably fond of him. She understands all the things that he had done and experienced and accepted him for who he is. While he also does the same as well for her. In a way, it feels like she has met a kindred spirit in him. Nonetheless, even though she had admitted that she indeed loves the Original Hybrid, there is no way that she will say it to him out loud anytime soon. After all, even without any of them saying those three words to each other, the two of them are perfectly aware of each other's feelings.

Sighing one last time at her own reflection, she opens the door and walks out of her room just in time to hear Klaus greeting the Salvatore's brothers. It seems like the guests have arrived then. She walks inside the room and found the men sitting on the chairs around a round table. "Don't tell me all of you start already without me," She greets them lightly as she approached Klaus.

"Christa. No need to worry, we are just getting started." Blue green eyes lit up at the sight of her, a fond smile crossed his face.

"Hmm... and where do I sit?" She crossed her arms, staring at the hybrid patiently.

"On my lap?" He asked her teasingly.

Christa's lips curved into a slight pout as she replied, "Right. No, thank you. I'd rather get my own seat. I don't feel like being far too close with you at the moment."

Klaus noticed the grimace that paved its way towards her face as she sits down in the chair she had conjured, asked her, "Are you still mad about my decision?"

"Nope. Doesn't mean I can't sulk at you though. Anyway, we should start eating before it gets cold." She says, turning her red lips into a coy smile before she turns her gaze away from him.

* * *

The dinner went out fine between the five of them until eventually the topic of Elena was breached. And from then on, the situation just get worsen. It was a good thing that Elijah immediately turned the topic regarding the deal. Emerald green eyes watches them in boredom as she drinks her glass of wine.

"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen..." Klaus started as he stood up from his chair while holding his glass of wine, blue green eyes stared at both the Salvatore's brothers, "The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you,"

"Should you tease him that much, Niklaus? I thought you are trying to reach some kind of agreement instead of picking up a fight." Christa sighed in exasperation as she stared at Klaus. She knows how much he enjoys riling up people but she thought that he is trying to reach some kind of agreement here. Honestly, it's more like he is trying to pick a fight with them. If a fight is all he wants, he shouldn't even bother asking her to dress nice for it.

"Anyway, I need to get some fresh air." She put her napkin on the table as she gets up of her seat.

"Let me accompany you then," Damon said as he also gets up from his seat quickly. Christa gives the dark brown haired vampire a small amused smile as she takes his offered hand before walking out of the room together with him.

"So, what's the story between you and The Immortal Hybrid?" Damon started as they walk side by side in the garden.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much. He was looking for a witch and then he found me," She shrugged casually as she bends down to pluck a rose out of its bushes.

"Seems to me like there is a lot of something behind that. What makes you works for him then?"

Christa raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What is this? Are you trying to interrogate me, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon shrugged as he commented, "I'm just curious over the things that caused you to end up with him."

She smirked as she commented playfully, "Sounds like you are more than just curious to me."

Damon's own smirk was too smug to be an act. Christa chuckled lightly before taking a step forward. "Have you ever think of helping others aside from the all-powerful wolf-vamp then?" The sudden question caused her to pause as she turns her head and stares at him.

Damon merely smirked back at her playfully as he waits for her answer. Christa smiles and places a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "Let me think about that... No. Why should I? It's not like they have done anything for me or even know me like Niklaus."

"That's a shame. If only you answered 'yes', then I don't have to do this." Damon drawled as he suddenly grabs her arm and stabs her in the stomach with a dagger.

Christa gasped in surprise as she feels the sudden pain in her stomach. Her face contorts, the pain clear in her eyes, and yet she still glares at him in anger.

"No hard feelings. But you are only going to get in the way of things if you refuse to stop helping Klaus," was the last things she heard him say before her vision starts to go grey and her consciousness finally slips away.

* * *

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter," Damon said calmly as he walks back into the room along with Elijah.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know, the blond one." Klaus sits back down on his chair as he wipes his mouth off of the blood with the napkin.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he stared ludicrously at Klaus.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus smiled in amusement.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?" Stefan continued as he smiles sardonically at the hybrid.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So, what do you say, Stefan?" Klaus nonchalantly explained before standing up from his seat, "Hmm? Do we have a deal?"

Stefan walks toward the dark blond haired Original as he took the hybrid's offered hand in his. A wide smile crossed Klaus's face at the gesture before he noticed the look on Stefan's face. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal,"

Klaus immediately twist his arm and breaks his leg as he pulled Stefan's arm into the fireplace. While Elijah immediately immobilize Damon before he could help his brother. "What are you doing?!" The dark brown haired vampire groaned out from Elijah's hold over him.

"Stop!" Damon yelled as he watched Klaus continue burning Stefan's arm in the fireplace.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus threatened, blue green eyes locked with light blue eyes coldly.

"I'll get it."

Klaus turned his gaze toward his brother, smiling at him. "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan's grunted defiantly after both Damon and Elijah went out of the room.

The dark blond haired vampire pulled the younger vampire away from the fireplace as he grasps the lapel of Stefan's shirt, "You really have given up, haven't you, huh? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?!"

Stefan pushed Klaus off of himself in frustration as he glares at the dark blond haired Original in anger. Though Klaus's attention had turned into his brother as he saw Elijah walks back along with Damon. "Elijah. Why haven't you left?"

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert," Elijah said calmly as he opens the tray which one of the waitresses bring with her. The tray shows him the silver daggers as blue green eyes widened in realization.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked his brother in disbelief.

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now," Elijah repeated Klaus's question back before he explained it to him. Hazel brown eyes then turned to stare at Damon quizzically, "Speaking of it, I haven't seen the lovely Miss Potter. I thought she is with you? Where is she now?"

"Her? I have taken care of her," Damon shrugged his shoulders casually.

All of sudden, Klaus's demeanor changes like a switch that had been flipped on. Blue green eyes sharpened in rage as he moves toward the dark brown haired vampire quickly like a predator. The raw anger that Elijah could feel emitting from his brother caught him off guard. He didn't expect Klaus to react this strongly over one Chrysanthe Potter.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?!" Klaus growled, blue green eyes glared menacingly at the dark brown haired vampire as he immediately grabs Damon roughly.

The dark brown haired vampire struggled violently from his hold, light blue eyes glared back at the Original. "She is dead. And that's because of you,"

Klaus slams Damon to the floor as he starts to throttle him, "You will pay for it. How dare you?!"

Hazel brown eyes stared at the enraged Klaus in surprise. He hasn't seen Klaus reacting this way since Aurora de Martel. To think that the closeness between Klaus and Christa Potter is something that could affect his volatile brother like this. It seems like Damon's decision to kill her is a mistake indeed.

"Never thought I will see the day where Klaus lose his control over a witch like this," A familiar voice drawled out teasingly.

That seems to catch Klaus's attention as well. The Original Hybrid turned his attention briefly at his younger brother, "Kol."

"Long time, brother." Kol greeted, a mischievous smile crossed his face as he walks toward Klaus.

Klaus lets go of Damon roughly as he steps back from Kol. Though it was all futile as Finn quickly took one of the silver daggers on the tray and stabbed Klaus's hand with it. Klaus yelled at the sudden pain before quickly turning away from his family in hopes of escaping them and finding Christa, only to meet with a smiling Rebekah who then stabs him in the stomach with the silver dagger.

"This is for our mother," Rebekah hissed into his ear before pushing him away from her. Kol immediately grabbed him before Klaus could even think of escaping again as Rebekah walked toward him.

"Ouch, that must be hurt. And I just left you for a moment," A familiar voice drifted off the room as everyone turn their gaze toward the petite raven haired witch who suddenly stands in the corner of room. "Honestly, Niklaus. You look more and more like a damsel in distress without me." Christa smirked teasingly.

"Christa, don't start." Klaus gritted out before blue green eyes gleamed with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Eh, I'm just saying the truth. No need to get all huffy." Christa smiled fondly at the dark blond haired vampire before she apparated right beside him as she added, "And I'm fine, no need to worry. You know how I am. Nonetheless, as amusing as it is to watch all of you gang up on Niklaus like this, I should ask you to stop it if you don't want me to hurt any of you."

Elijah nodded at the petite witch, "Miss Potter."

"I meant what I said, Elijah. I suggest you tell your siblings to do so in case they refuse to heed my words. We don't want any of them to get hurt now, do we?" Christa continued, smiling pleasantly at Elijah though her emerald green eyes looked as cold as ice. She turns her eyes toward Kol who is still holding Klaus, "Mind letting him go?"

Kol merely smirked back at her in a playful manner before he lets go of Klaus, "We haven't gotten introduced yet. May I have your name, lovely?"

The raven haired witch grinned back at Kol mischievously without answering his question while Klaus glared at his bold brother in anger.

"You are free to go. This is family business," Elijah dismissed the Salvatore's brothers calmly.

"Oh and Damon?" The raven haired witch called out the dark brown haired vampire pleasantly, a cold smile gracing her lips. "Next time, you try to kill me again, do try to be more creative than that."

* * *

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said slowly as she walks around the room before taking one of the glass vase and throwing it at the painting on the wall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home; a place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus explained after things have calmed down between all of them while Christa merely sits beside him quietly.

"Oh, you're right. None of us will be. You're staying behind," Elijah replied as he walked away from there, followed by the others.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah continued, smiling coldly at her brother.

"You run. I will hunt all of you down." Klaus started, glaring at his siblings.

"And then, you'll become everything you hate. Our father," Elijah replied.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" The dark blond haired vampire yelled out in anger.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said calmly, hazel brown eyes locked with blue green eyes. Klaus stared at his brother in betrayal and anger when Christa suddenly tugged his shirt gently. Blue green eyes turned to look at the petite woman as she looks up at him in warning.

"Niklaus. She is here," Christa said softly, knowing that the dark blond haired Original understands perfectly well who she meant.

Right after she said that, the sound of the door opening made all of them turn around. There standing in front of them is none other than their own mother, Esther Mikaelson. The long blonde haired witch stared at each of her children quietly before she approached her hybrid son.

"Look at me," Esther demanded as she stared at the dark blond haired hybrid. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Klaus answered her slowly as tears stream down his face.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder before she turn her brown eyes at the others, "I want us to be a family again."

* * *

"Let me tell you, that your mother gives me the creep." She murmurs under her breath before she can stop herself. They were dancing the waltz at the Ball that Esther had hold to celebrate the return of all her children or at least, that was what the older woman said. Though Christa doubts that was the true reason for her to do something like this. The woman probably is hiding something far more sinister behind this so called glamorous ball.

"I could say the same to you as well, love." Klaus says, sounding genuinely happy as he smiles at her.

"What? I give you the creep? Niklaus, how could you?! I thought you love me." She said in mock hurt, emerald green eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"Not me, darling. But you do give the creep to others. Though I could say that it seems Kol has taken quite a liking of you," Klaus smiles fondly at her, a gentleness in his eyes that cannot be faked.

"Nah, they are all weaklings then if they can't handle something like that. And your brother is interesting, he seems to be interested in my magic though." She pouted before smiling back at him at last, unable to stop herself from the contagious happiness that she could feel coming off of him. "You look happy. It's a good look on you,"

"And you look quite ravishing in that dress," He replied back, still smiling at her.

"Well, I don't have time to shop and you have a nice taste as well." She shrugged casually as they continue to dance with each other.

"And the bracelet? What's your excuse for wearing that?" He asked her again teasingly.

Stunned that he's turning this on her, she blushes hotly. "Fine, I like it. That's why I wear it. Happy now?"

"Very. Now, let me enjoy holding you close like this, love. You rarely let me do something like this," Klaus pulls her closer and whispers to her under his breath. Christa merely smiles softly at him as she lets him twirled her around before pulling her back towards him.

"Look at the two of them," Rebekah commented lightly as she dances with Elijah. "They look like they are enjoying themselves."

"Indeed. It's the first time I see our brother that happy," Elijah replied calmly, hazel brown eyes watching the interaction between Klaus and Christa.

"Do you think that she is good for him?" Kol added lightly as he and his dance partner danced closer to his siblings.

"Perhaps. I have seen how much Niklaus seems to cherish her. He is surprisingly gentle with her than when he handles others," Elijah remarked. He still remembers Klaus's reaction when he heard Damon had hurt the petite raven haired woman after all. And that kind of reaction isn't something that Klaus shows to someone he doesn't care. It's as clear as the day how much Klaus cares for one Christa Potter.

"He had changed somewhat," Finn said calmly, hazel-green eyes stared at both Klaus and the raven haired witch.

"Well, I don't know about Nik, but she is fine in my opinion. And if she is indeed made Nik more human then I'm all for her being in a relationship with Nik." Rebekah nodded her head.

"Even if she is indeed good for him, you must know that she is also absolutely loyal to him. Up to the point that she agrees with our brother's personalities and his reckless behaviors,"

"Well, then... I guess we finally find someone who can handle Nik perfectly. How funny that the only woman who can put up with him is someone who compliments his arrogant, paranoid, and narcissistic self. Tell me, does she also has anger issues like Nik?" Light blue eyes looked curiously at her older brother.

"Fortunately, no. Miss Potter is definitely calmer than Niklaus. She isn't a narcissistic individual either. Though she indeed has a sadistic tendency and such," Elijah answered his little sister.

"Oh, she is perfect for him then. Though peoples better not get on their bad sides. Nik is already a menace enough as he is. And with her by his side now, he is practically unstoppable." The blond haired Original commented wryly. "Also, now that he is in love with a witch, I pity anyone who dares to harm her."

* * *

 _"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_  
― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** Finally, I'm done writing this one. It took me a lot of times to finish this one. So here it is, the promised one-shot for XxBubbleGirlxX. Thank you once again for being 100th reviewer in my story, _Dreams and Disasters_. Here is the promised one-shot. I hope you will enjoy it. It ends up being unexpectedly long than what I first thought. Anyway, I do try to make it based on the prompts that you gave me, I hope it's good enough. For you who are curious over the prompts, the prompts for this story are Unholy Matrimony, Dark Fem!Harry and the difference between how both Klaus and Christa with each other with how they behave with other people.

I admit that the idea for Dark Fem!Harry in this story is based on the character of Harley Quinn from DC. I adore her mad character so much so if somehow you find some similarities between Christa and Harley Quinn in this story, that's because I was really inspired by her after watching Suicide Squad. Nonetheless, unlike Harley Quinn who is madly in love with Joker and never hesitates on showing her love for him, I try to make Christa's character to be opposites of her in that way. I purposely make Christa as the kind of character who doesn't say the word "love" easily after all, after everything that she had experienced, I want to show her as the kind of person who doesn't trust others as easily like before and more careful on showing what her true feelings really is.

Also, good news for all of you who read both _Dreams and Disasters_ and _Kaleidoscope_ because now that I'm done with my thesis defense and currently only waiting for my graduation ceremony, it means that I'm free to write and update my stories. So yea, do wait patiently for the updates of those stories. I will work on it since I have finished writing this one-shot.

Nevertheless, I also want to inform those who like my stories and want me to write something for them, I decided to open a commission. To those who are interested to know more about this, do send me a PM and I will tell you more about it. So feel free to send me a PM if you are interested :)

As for Christa's appearance, her physical appearance is about 20 or 22 years old just like in my other stories. Anyway, just like in my other story, the one who I pictured to play my version of Fem!Harry is still India Eisley. Honestly, I could only think of her as a suitable actress for my version of Fem!Harry but I'm probably just being biased in here. And I know that some of you probably don't think she is suited to be Fem!Harry but well, she is the one I pictured to be Fem!Harry so please bear with it.

Anyway, what do you think of this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review. Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~


End file.
